Kurai no Hime
by kimeno-pebols
Summary: (Sm/Buffy/Angel) Wolfarm and Hart are trying to revive the Queen of all who are Damned. The irony of it is that they need the person with the purest heart for it to happen...the person they need is the Tsuki no Hime. *chap 1 is up*
1. Prologue

Kimeno: Hi minna!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my new fic!!! I know, I know I should have finished my other two fics, but this fic is just begging to be written. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the prologue. I promise that the first chapter will be out by next week, as long as people will review. *hint hint * 

Oh and before I forgot, those people that have read my fic Second Chance already know this, I have a contest of sort. Anyway to every people who reviewed will get a chance to read the next chap before I post it at FF.net. I will RANDOMLY select a reviewer and send to him the next chap. So to those anonymous reviewers please add your email add if you want to win that is.

Timeline: In SM it's after the Stars. In BTVS, I think the season where Buffy was brought back to life the SECOND time. And in Angel, Connor just came back from the other dimension.

Gomen, if I ever got the episodes mixed-up, I rarely watch this shows nowadays, because I'm really busy. But thanks to the spoilers fanfics, I still know what happens.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Kurai no Hime _**

_ by kimeno_pebols _

**Prologue**

Pluto was staring at something for a long time; sadness is very evident on her face. She just found out about something and it concerns about their hime.

Out nowhere Queen Selenity came into the gates. "You've noticed it too, neh Pluto?" The time is nearing. And it's all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself your highness. You did what you need to do."

"Iiee, I shouldn't have done something forbidden from our family. I shouldn't have done it, if I have known what the consequences are."

"Your pain was unbearable, that can be understood. You can't bear for your only daughter and her court to die like that." Pluto said, she was still looking sadly at the screen-like thing that could show the past, present and the future, if the Guardian of the Time Gates wishes to.

"I was rather hoping that it wouldn't happen, the cost of my doing – reincarnating the heiress of the Ginzuishou."

"We can't do anything your highness. Everything has been sent into motion. It was meant to be. It would help lead her to her king, her soul mate." Said Pluto in an eerie tone. "The prophecy is about to be fulfilled."


	2. Chapter One

Gomen guys that it took loner than expected. It's just that I just had my prelims exams and I didn't really do well, hence my depression equals to not inspired. Thank god fro X / 1999, I borrowed it from my friend and it really cheer me up!!!!

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my story!!!

**Silver Moon Goddess1** : I hope you won't lose interest with this one. It's one of my favorite chapter so far.

**Water Angel1** : Yup never seen this kind of fic before!!! Got inspired while watching Queen of the Damned.

**sjp1** : Gomen this isn't a serena/endymion fic. Although I don't detest those kind of fics, I don't think I'm cut out to write those. Anyway if you want to read a serena/endymion fic go to the Sailormoon section. Hope that you'll still be reading my story eventhough it isn't a serena/endymion.

**Eternal MoonPeach Goddess **: Selenity here is Serena's mother in the Silver Millenium, but I think she's really her grandmother I think. And also congrats for winning in my contest!!!!!

**Blood Rose077**

**Lily Potter32**

**Jenn**

**Silver-Star7**

**Baby Daydreamer Wiley  **

Anyway thanks again minna!!!! Oh, and I'd like to ask who wants to be my beta reader? This person at least must proof read the story 3 days before I upload it at FF.net. Anyway just email me or include it at your review. Here is now the much awaited chapter one of Kurai no Hime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Kurai no Hime**

** by kimeno_pebols**

**_Chapter One_**

It's already been two weeks since Serena is in Los Angeles, USA and the place still amazes her. It's really different from Juuban. People are bustling everywhere. And there are so many tall buildings.

You might be wondering what she's doing here; well Darien invited her to spend her summer vacation in the States. It took her intense groveling and begging to get the OK from her parents. Well it did help that all of her friends are backing her, especially Trista, which made her wonder. Usually she's one of the most protective from her senshis including Amara, but when Serena asked for permission she's the first one who supported her. It made Serena wonder. What if this also has something to do with her destiny? Nahh!! She concluded. She's becoming paranoid again.

Darien is now acting as a tour guide to her. Taking her to many amazing places and very posh restaurants. For the first time in her life, Serena is truly happy. She is not worrying about when would youmas attack or if they have a new enemy or something, not to mention anything that has to do with her fate, right now she only a normal girl on a vacation in the States with her loving fiancé.

Their agenda for today is to visit Darien's office. She's really proud of him. At the age of 27 years old, he had already secured a place in a very distinguished law firm. Darien is bringing her today to introduce her to his seniors.

Their car stopped in front of a very big building.

"C'mon Serena. My bosses can't wait to meet you." Darien said to her as he helped her get out of the car.

"Do I really look alright Darien? Is my dress ok?" she asked nervously.

"You look fine. Actually you look great, if they can't see that then they are blind." He told her affectionately.

"Flatterer." She scolded blushingly.

"And you love me for it." He took her arm and assisted her inside the building.

"Wolfarm and Hart…is that your bosses' names?" she asked curiously.

"You have to wait and see…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Can be heard throughout the hotel. Cordelia Chase Queen Bitch of Sunnydale just got a vision from the Powers That Be. And she's also having a tremendous headache. She's seeing visions of a blond girl and a dark man in a very familiar office. Then she's seeing the First biting the blond girl and the Senior partners celebrating about the Queen reviving.

"Cordelia are you alright?" asked Angel. He just got there after the vision stopped coming. Just right behind him are Gunn and Fred all looking worried.

"I'm alright just suffering post-vision syndrome."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked again, concern etched on his face.

"Positive. Oh oh oh …vision, I saw a blond girl and a dark-haired man inside a building, a very familiar building at that point. Hmm…the guy is not bad looking. I wonder where have I seen that place before?"

"Cordelia…"

"What." She said a little bit irritated.

"The vision." Angel reminded her.

"Oh yeah, sorry I kind of forgot. Anyway…I remember!!! Oh this is bad, very very bad."

"Cordelia…" Angel repeated, he is fast loosing patience. They might not save the innocent for god's sake.

"Angel, the people in my visions are in Wolfarm and Hart. And the First is alive."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena is still nervous about meeting the senior partners of the law firm. I mean after all they are bosses of Darien. They just boarded inside the elevator and are fast approaching the 45th floor of the building where the main offices are located.

Darien noticing her anxiety comforted her, tilted her head and gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry, just be yourself. They'll love you for it."

"Arigato, Darien." She thanked.

"Don't mention it, what are fiancé's for?"

The elevator just **_bingged _**signaling that it's already their floor.

"Here we are."

With her hand on his arm, Serena faced the music, so to speak. They went inside a conference room of sorts. But something's strange, it was quite dark and they are heavy curtains on the windows. It was kind of disturbing. Serena thought suppressing a shiver.

There are about five people inside the room. As Darien introduced them to her, the polite smile on her face never fades. They would chat with each person, until finally it was already down with one person.

"Mr. Bedenier, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Serena Tsukino." Darien introduced to his boss.

"Nice to meet you." Serena said while eyeing the older man, obviously from a very rich family from his very expensive suit and shoes. Not to mention his Rolex watch and platinum gold cuff links.

"Likewise." He replied.

"So, this is the famous Serena Tsukino. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Darien has talked so much about you." A woman, in his late twenties remarked, while shaking Serena's hand. She is elegant looking. And from the looks of it she doesn't tolerate failure.

"Leilah, I'd like you to meet my fiancée." Said Darien to the woman. "Is our surprise here yet?"

"Surprise?" asked Serena.

"Yes, koi. The senior partners decided to give you a surprise." He said, while looking down at her.

"They shouldn't have." Embarrassed that they would be giving her something, in spite of just meeting recently.

"It was no bother." Leilah replied. "As a matter of fact it's already here. It's right behind that curtain, would you like to see now?" while she was slowly pulling apart the curtains.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I didn't know Wolfarm revive the first just like they revived Darla" He then suddenly gone quiet remembering what happened this past months.

"Hey, where's Connor?" asked Cordelia, ruining Angel's train of thought.

"He's gone out or something." Gunn and Fred are trying to come up with something to stop whatever it is that is going to happen and also to save the blond girl from Cordelia's vision. "Angel we've got to get there and fast."

"Gunn get all the weapons we need from the cabinet. Cordy and Fred help him. You guys take the car; I'll take the sewers. Let's just meet there." Angel is already going down the Hyperion towards the sewage system of Los Angeles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena's feeling of dread is getting stronger, as if some unknown force is stopping her from knowing what is their surprise, which is kind of silly. I mean after all Darien wouldn't let this people to hurt her right?

"Maybe later is a good idea." She told Lilah nervously.

"Oh, c'mon it's not going to bite." Coaxing her, as she continues to open the curtains.

Darien sensing that Serena will bolt from the surprise went behind her and put his arms around her waist. "It's alright, I'm here."

She then started to relax a little bit. And continues to stare at their surprise, unconsciously holding her breath. Just as Lilah pulled the curtain completely, Serena is about to wait for the inevitable. The surprise made her stopped her breath in …

_Relief._

The only thing behind the curtain is just a man. A _bald _ man.

"Darien, what a surprise. I still don't get it but still thanks." She told them all. She tugged Darien's arms loose and started to walk towards the door.

"But _koi_, the surprise hasn't begun yet."

"What do you mean?" The feeling of dread came back again and it's getting stronger.

"This is the surprise…" Lilah told her from behind.

Serena's eyes widened in fright when the bald man turned into _something _before her eyes. Ridges started showing on his face, and fangs are growing from his teeth. It's not just him but all of the bodyguards inside the room. And their auras just shouts **EVIL**.

For the first time in her life, Serena is frightened about something that she doesn't know. It's as if all of her body went immobilized, she can't move. Even though she wants to run towards the door away from the monster in front of her, she can't.

"Koi, don't you know what is in front of you? Let me give you a hint. Think _Count Dracula_." Darien smirked at her as he lounged by the table, just watching what is going to happen to her.

Serena gasped when she recognize what is the monster in front of her. _VAMPIRE_. But still that doesn't explain why the hell isn't she running away from it. Then something Raye told her about vampires nagged inside her head. _THRALL._ She's in thrall that's why she can't move.

"That's right you're in my thrall."

If it was possible Serena's eyes got bigger at what the creature told her. How come he knows what she thinks?

"I know everything what you think." He drawled to her a he walks around her. Prowling is a much better word for what he's doing. It's like he's the prey and she's the victim, well under the circumstances that's what they are. He then stopped in front of her and raises his hand to touch her face.

She, as a sign of defiance whipped her head out of his reach.

"My, my aren't we feisty. I always did like my ladies to have a little fighter in their selves." It didn't matter that she defied him, the _First_ still have _enthroning_ to do. He raised his hand and forcefully tilted her chin to look deeply in her eyes.

"You're really the **_Tsuki no Hime_**. Hmm…you're really as pure as they say you are, to bad it's not going to last long."

"What do you mean?" her voice trembling with fear.

"You're about to find out." And with that he tilted her neck sideward and bit her.

Serena gasped in the sudden pain that she felt. _The Vampire is biting her_. And she unsuccessfully suppressed a moan from the back of her throat. Just as the _First_ started sucking from her neck, she' s assaulted with memories - lots and lots of memories. Memories the _First_ – at the time when it was first _made_, it's feeling of power, it's feeling for its _childes_ - everything.

Just as Serena felt that she's going to faint from all the blood lost, she sensed that her – as a defense change into it's princess form. Her usually blonde hair up in odangoes turned into silvery blond and are now heart-shaped. The blue sundress, which she wore especially for today, transformed into an empress-styled gown. Diamonds and pearls are seen on the upper part of the gown and white satin lace ruffled at the bottom. She truly became the _Tsuki no Hime._

Instead of being worried, the spectators were glad that she turned into Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Serena realizing her mistake – that they want her to turn into Princess Serenity, tried to will her body back into normal form. But it's too late already. She's sense the change that is happening to her. She _feels_ the evil entering into her.

The _First _sensing the change is happening pulled back from her and stared her in awe. The transformation is beginning; _Serenity's_ appearance is changing. The transformation for the _Queen of all who are damned _is starting. Her hair that just turned silvery blond, now have black streaks on them. And the gown is now, instead of designed with diamonds and pearls, are now designed with blood red rubies and black pearls. Also instead of it having a color of pure white blended with silver, it is now _pure black_ with silver lining. Wings started sprouting from the back of her shoulder blades, but they're not the wings of an angel, in its place are wings of a succubus – black and webbed.

All of the spectators in the room are in amaze by the transformation that they just witnessed. They were so fixated by the wonder of it. Serena then raised her head and everyone gasped in surprise. Before her eyes were filled with purity, now they are only filled with death and destruction to those who opposed her.

Before her the vampires started bowing half kneeled with their heads bowed, proving that the _revival_ is indeed complete and successful.

"It's good to be back."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's the chapter one of Kurai no Hime!!! Don't forget to review!!! And also those who want to be my beta reader please tell it to your review!!!!!!


End file.
